(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dot area extraction method, a dot area extraction device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a dot area extraction program.
(ii) Related Art
When an image is formed using a developer, such as a toner, under an electrophotograpic manner by directly using binary image information which is dot (halftone)-processed for printing, the fidelity of density of dot areas is damaged.
At this time, there is a case in which a technology for extracting the dot areas from an entire image area is used. For example, when the dot areas are extracted from the binary image information and density correction is performed, the fidelity of the density, acquired when the image is formed in the electrophotograpic manner, is compensated with regard to the density of a printing image.
Meanwhile, there is a case in which the arrangement pattern of dots in dot processing is called a screen and the dot processing is called screening.